Detrimental EMI effects in electrical devices such as RF integrated circuits are well known. With advances in component density, and the high frequencies and diversity of elements characterized by state of the art thin film IPDs, detrimental noise problems in IPDs is a relatively new issue. However, for optimum performance, noise from conductive runners, typically digital lines such as clock lines, needs to be addressed. The need for addressing EMI in IPDs arises especially in thin film IPDs, and thin film IPDs in Multi-Chip Modules, or similar arrangements where runners carrying digital signals are located in close proximity with IPD components carrying RF signals.